


Your Starless Eyes Remain

by crunchfuck (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eating Disorder, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crunchfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Toro meets the most perfect woman in the world. He also takes on all of her problems. This is the story of his desperate attempt to hold on to his "chemical" romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Starless Eyes Remain

Mikey POV  
I awakened with a startle. Shocked by the softness of the material I lay over. It created such an odd sense of comfort I felt as if instead of laying in this bed I falling through clouds. Well, not like falling. More like losing my balance and plummeting into nothingness. One of my greatest fears as a child had only continued its plague into my adulthood. I was in his bed. He must have felt me jump as I awakened because only then did his large brown eyelashes flutter open. They were searching, staring into my soul, my thoughts, and my entire being.  
“Hey gorgeous,” he said.  
Then he began wrapping his large arms around my waist. That’s when the self-consciousness really seeped in. I was exposed. My entire soul was exposed under his strong arms. They realization that I was so close to him nude was suffocating in itself.  
Ray Toro. The man was called. Less of a man he was to me. He was everything. He was tall, had pink lips that were as soft as the bed I lay in, and a laugh that caused caged butterflies to flutter within me. He way Ray Toro. The man with the most luscious naturally curled hair. He was perfection in every sense.  
As a desperate attempt to get him away from my exposed body I rolled over and flailed slightly within the sheets barely even moving. This attempt only landed me on my side facing him. Chest to chest. The emotions soon found their way into my throat. Only then did I begin to sob. Sobbing into his chest, nuzzling his neck, squeezing him tighter. I began searching for comfort that I could not find within my head. Somehow I had managed to smile. After all I wasn’t sobbing because of anger of frustration. Just because he was perfect. It was because I was a disgusting human being and did not deserve him but somehow I had managed to get so close to such a man of importance. He plants a gentle kiss on my chapped lips hushing my sobs.  
“There’s no reason to cry, my angel.”  
This only causes the sweet butterflies in your stomach to turn into bats. These bats inside me soon lost their shit and start banging and flapping aimlessly inside of me. I pulled away from him with ease this time. Taking the one of the tissue thin sheets off with me then wrapping them around myself. To cover my fat. To cover my obese thighs. To cover the cellulite under my butt. To cover everything.  
He looked up at me slightly confused by my reaction to his kindness. I can tell when he’s confused. He bites nibbles at his lower lip exposing his perfect white teeth. He then stands himself. His also exposed self. Not caring to cover anything. Not that he should be ashamed of his perfect body. My eyes only drooped to the floor. Not wanting to make eye contact. It was only in vain and I mentally curse myself. He reaches for my hand which I allow to fall into his lazily before guiding me to edge of the queen sized bed. Next thing I notice is him pulling his Iron Maiden shirt past my shoulders, my breast. The shirt itself is loose fitting surprisingly. I can still see the fat protrude through the material. He then slips on his grey boxers carelessly. Then without hesitation he laced his angelic fingers around my protruding hip bones that were covered by layers of fat and flesh.  
“I love you,” he whispered.  
Then began leading me down the stairs, through a hallway, and finally to a large kitchen decorated with He Man merchandise. That smelled of waffles and freshly brewed coffee. How did he manage? Gently he pads his feet across the tiled floor. He slightly glanced back before taking out a plate, placing blueberry waffles on it, and lastly drowning the pastry in sticky syrup. He sits the place in front of me. Only to reach back to grab silverware and a cup of coffee. Only then do I notice his invading eyes. Looking for a reason as to why I had not taken a single bite or even glanced at the food in front of me.  
“I’m not hungry,” I whispered more to the plate than him.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is really fucking long. I swear to you.


End file.
